


Pure and Simple.

by H2iK37



Category: Peter Kay's Car Share (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:21:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24494164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/H2iK37/pseuds/H2iK37
Summary: John has a smile on his face having told kayleigh, that somethings are worth going out of the way for.
Relationships: Kayleigh Kitson & John Redmond
Kudos: 7





	Pure and Simple.

"Christ jim", - bloody creeping jesus what are you trying to do give me a fucking heart attack "!

Jim, was chuckling 'you forgot that i was, coming around tonight'.

" No, I didn't - why were you hiding in the bushes weirdo!"

" I, wasn't hiding john - just trying to avoid your effing nosy neighbours. Ian and Margaret, after last time ".

John, laughed thinking back to the unfortunate event at the last. Barbecue, paul and jim were both bladdered and had dared each other. It had ended with margaret getting a bit of an eyeful of. Jim's hairy arse as he jumped into the hot tub, that john had bought with his bonus. 

"You'd better come in before you get invited over for a. Threesome jim!"

"She doesn't look the type"?

"Always the quiet ones.... Always the quiet ones mate"!

John, headed up the stairs to change out of his work gear telling jim to help himself to a beer from the fridge. 

"Is that all, your having for your dinner then"! - he heard jim shout up the stairs as he was having a wash.

"What, john answered back".

"Chicken korma"!

"Aye - hands off you greedy prick". - do us a favour and stick it in the dinger.

"You, mean the microwave"?

"Aye, that as well!"

John, headed back down stairs and walked into the kitchen as jim had put the chicken, into the microwave seeing him with a can of fosters in his hand. 

Jim sat down at the kitchen table watching john eat his korma. 

"So, how was your. Monster trucks on Saturday then"!

"Great, but i think Ben and Sophie were a bit frightened by the noise?"

"How come!"

"Well, it were. Paul, got the tickets for the arena, he must have thought it were some kids show off the telly".

"I, enjoyed it the sound of small block chevy v8's and the truck's racing around the track". Timberwolf ended up on it's side.

"So, did you miss your. Carshare buddy then". Friday was the last day wasn't it.

"Aye, it was james!"

"So, did you get kayleigh anything for her last day then"!

"Might, have done"?

"Spill the beans then"!

"I, got kayleigh a. Red heart shaped lamp?"

"A, what" - you know what that means don't you "!

" It's, just a lamp mate "!

"Oh, it's more than that. John if you buy a girl something like that your saying I love you "?

"What you pappin on about james, were just. Carshare buddies!"

"Does kayleigh know that john"?

"What, did kayleigh give you then!"

"A now 48 CD, with a hand written note inside the case".

"What did the note say then"!

"Don't, laugh then, it said track two is from me to you, your a star, love always kayleigh."

"What was the song John".

"Pure and simple - Here'say."

"Christ, mate you do know that's she is telling you that she loves you".

"Aye i kind of figured that out, when listening to the track in the car on. Saturday on the way to the arena, it was a bit awkward when. Sophie asked me what does kayleigh mean. Uncle John!"

"I, just told her uncle John's friend was having a laugh".

"Is, that why you've got smile like the Cheshire cat then I take it car sharing is back on then"?

"That's correct James, I'm picking her up tomorrow morning".

"I, thought you said that she'd moved out too. Bury!"

"Yes, kayleigh has moved too bury jim".

"It must be love, going an extra ninety minutes a day out of the way"!

"Somethings are worth going out of the way for"!

"Have, you actually told kayleigh that you love her"?

"In, not so many words Jim"!

"How, many words then".

"None!"

"Hang on you've got that, work's. Do, next week that's your chance the end of the night when you drop her home. Casually mention that you would like to have a moment, then seal the deal with three magic words." 

"You, know that I'm shit at the romantic stuff I'll end up ballsing it up!" 

"You, write songs in a band I'm sure you'll manage to say something. Good luck."


End file.
